Thunderstorm
by GennaWeasley
Summary: It's the summer after Deck the Halls. Lexi and Danny are in Lima for some time in the summer, and Blaine's coming to visit. A thunderstorm hits and when it clears, there's another adventure to be had.
1. Summer Days

One: Summer Days

It was a hot day in July. There were grey clouds in the sky. Lexi Dillon was sprawled on the floor of her cousin's bedroom, absentmindedly colouring pictures of Disney Princesses from a colouring book that Kurt had found her. Her best friend was somewhere between the house and the airport, hopefully already on his way back with Blaine in the passenger seat. Kurt was tapping away at the keys on his laptop on the other side of the room. Lexi whined, "Louiiiiiiiisa, when are Blaine and Danny going to get here?"

"I don't know, Brigitta," replied Kurt, not really paying attention.

"Lou, you've been texting Blainie since his plane landed and you're telling me you don't know when they're going to get here?" snapped Lexi.

"Why don't you text Danny?" Kurt asked.

"He's driving, genius. I can't text him! For one thing, it's dangerous and for another, it's illegal! Actually, it might not be in Ohio, I don't really know, but it's illegal where I learned to drive and probably should be everywhere," replied Lexi.

Kurt laughed. "I guess you're right, 'Gitta." He sent Blaine a text message that said: _Lexi's anxiously awaiting the return of her boyfriend. Do you know when you guys will be here?_

A minute or two later, Blaine replied, _And you're not? I'm offended! Dan says we'll arrive in a few minutes. You can tell Lex that we're almost there._

"Blaine says that they're almost here," Kurt told his cousin. She gave him a thumbs up and then returned to colouring. As promised, a few minutes later Danny and Blaine arrived. When she heard the car pull up outside, Lexi ran downstairs and flung her arms around Blaine's neck.

"Blainie! You're heeeeeeeere! I missed you!" she exclaimed.

"Lex, you seem more excited to see me than Kurt is," Blaine replied.

"B, he sees you all the time. I only see you like… sometimes!" exclaimed Lexi.

"I thought you said she was waiting anxiously for Danny to return," Blaine said quietly to Kurt.

"Did I say _her_ boyfriend? I guess I should have said that she was waiting anxiously for_ my_ boyfriend," Kurt replied amusedly. After Lexi released Blaine and began talking animatedly with Danny, Kurt gave Blaine a quick hug. What they didn't notice was that the sky had been steadily darkening since before Danny and Blaine had even arrived. Then the first raindrops fell on their heads. An arc of lightning crackled across the sky. Danny grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her through the front door of the house and probably down into the basement. Kurt looked at Blaine. Since Christmas, there hadn't been any bad storms whilst they had been at school. Blaine's light brown eyes were wide with a fear that Kurt had seen in Lexi's hazel ones far too many times before. Kurt imitated Danny, taking Blaine's hand and walking inside. They found Lexi and Danny in the basement. Lexi was sitting on a couch with a sewing project in her hands. Danny was sitting right next to her.

Blaine looked at the project she was holding. "Lex, you can sew?"

"Yeah, my mom taught me how when I was little. Don't you remember, I told you the first time we were in a thunderstorm together," she responded, not looking up.

Kurt and Blaine sat down on another couch. Kurt asked, "Blainie, when did you guys meet? I had thought you only knew each other from that show you did together, but there aren't many thunderstorms in December."

"We were fourteen. It was summer, and my family had decided to send me to a theatre camp. I didn't think I was going to like it, but then I met these two," began Blaine. He remembered the first day like it was yesterday, and told the story to Kurt in a faraway voice.

_It was June. A hot, sticky late June day and the auditorium was slowly filling with 12-17 year olds. Blaine was sitting alone, on the opposite side of the auditorium from most of the others in an empty row. Inching towards where he was were a pair of kids that were about his age. One, a girl with brown hair and darkish eyes, was looking around the room and whispering to the other, a boy with dark hair and lighter eyes. As they approached, Blaine heard the girl say, "Oooh, Danny, I don't like this. There's so many people here who are our age. We can't just say I don't like grown-ups much, 'cause they're __not__ grown-ups! Oooh, Danny, I don't like this…" The boy was whispering back to her, trying to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working. Then she spotted Blaine. She walked up to him, took a deep breath, and said, "Hi. I'm Alex Dillon. This is my best friend d-d-d-Danny Baker. Who are you?"_

"_Ali, I thought you didn't want to talk to people," Danny pointed out._

"_I dunno, he just seems like… like someone I'd get along with. Plus, he's just one person. Can you see me introducing myself to anybody who's in a group?" Lexi replied. Danny shook his head._

"_I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine said, not quite sure where he got the courage to reply to her question from. _

"_N-n-n-nice to meet you, Blaine," said Lexi. Blaine was kind of distracted by the fact that her speaking voice was kind of the way Luna Lovegood sounded in his head. She seemed nervous, like she didn't usually talk to people other than Danny. Blaine waved a little bit._

"Awww, you met Lex when she was still super shy," Kurt said when Blaine finished his story.

Blaine replied, "Yeah. But I was pretty shy then, too."

There was a crack of thunder. Lexi squealed and jumped backwards into Danny. He calmly whispered to her, "It's okay, Lex. We're inside, we can't get hurt. You're fine."

She nodded and continued working on her project. Kurt simply put his arm around Blaine, who moved closer to him and put his head on Kurt's shoulder.


	2. Silly Things

_A/N- I realize Lexi's story is really kind of sad... but sometimes sad things happen to people. I really hope you guys don't dislike this chapter. -gah selfconsiousness! - ALSO, the title for this kind of sad chapter is a reference to something Lex says... _

_btw, a lot of people put disclaimers on their stories and all i have to say is this: If I owned Glee [or Eureka or Pirates or Warehouse or LGW or anything else I write stories for], would I be writing fanfiction?_

Two: Silly Things

Blaine was sitting next to Kurt in the basement of the Hummel-Hudson house. He couldn't believe it. Two years before, they hadn't known each other. Now here he was, with Kurt's arm around him and Kurt's cousin and her best friend sitting on the floor at their feet. Blaine had been completely surprised when he'd found out that Kurt was related to Lexi. It was painfully obvious when they were next to each other – there was a definite family resemblance. They had the same skin tone and almost the same hair colour. But separately, a person probably wouldn't recognize that they were related. He decided to tell Kurt this. "I can't believe you and Al are cousins. I mean, I know that you are, but it's so crazy to me. I've known Al for 4 years now, but if you guys hadn't told me you were related, I never would have guessed."

"I can't believe Lexi knew you and didn't even think to tell me you existed! A guy who's the same age as us and a talented performer and gay? She could've introduced us! We would've been good friends so much sooner," Kurt replied.

"It never occurred to me, Lou-Lou," Lexi said from the floor. Kurt jumped, as if he'd forgotten that she was there. She was still patiently working on her sewing project. It wasn't yet anything Blaine could identify. Danny was sitting next to her, reading Through the Looking glass. Every time there was a flash of lightning or a crack of thunder, she would grab his hand and he would say something to calm her down – especially after she realized that Finn was out somewhere, possibly driving.

It occurred to Blaine that he hadn't even noticed when they moved to the floor. It didn't really matter to him where they were sitting. He moved closer to Kurt. Kurt exclaimed, "Blaine, if you move any closer to me, you'll be sitting on me!"

"Awww," Lexi said automatically.

From behind his book, Danny said, "Blaine, please don't sit on Kurt. You'd probably break his legs."

"I don't weigh _that_ much," Blaine protested.

Danny looked up. "I'm sure you don't, but Kurt seems so fragile. It'd be like sitting on a china doll or a glass ornament."

Kurt looked skeptically down at Danny, who shrugged and returned his eyes to his book. "Blainie," he said, "How many times have you been stuck with Lexi during thunderstorms?"

"I don't even know anymore. There was one year at camp where it rained almost the whole time. Lexi and I were almost always together that summer, but she didn't talk too much. Sometimes it was almost like she wasn't there."

Kurt nodded. "Sometimes she disappears when she's scared," he said. "Blaine, why don't you tell another story about camp? When you were talking about meeting Lex and Dan was probably the calmest and happiest you've looked all afternoon."

"First storm I ever spent with Ali and Danny," Blaine stated, "was about two days after I met them. I was sitting in the corner of the room and reading my script…"

_Lexi was across the room, clinging to Danny's hand and jumping visibly every time there was even a hint of thunder. This intrigued Blaine; she was clearly scared of storms. He'd never met anybody quite like this girl. Looking back, Blaine almost saw it as a prediction of crazy to come that he recognized this so early – at that time, he'd hardly even spent any time with her. Blaine was watching her, not exactly on purpose, and she glanced over at him and tipped her head over to the side, as if she'd sensed someone looking at her._

Kurt interrupted the story, saying, "Blaine, if I may ask, why were you staring at my cousin? Sweetie, that's a little weird."

"You know how sometimes you're staring into space and then, poof, there's a person there? It was kind of like that, only I was a little more aware that she and Danny were there," explained Blaine. "Now zip it and let me tell the story."

_Lexi pointed to Blaine and said something to Danny. They walked over to him and Lexi sat down on the floor next to him. "Hi Blaine," she said quietly. "You're sitting by yourself." Blaine nodded. "Do you not like thunderstorms? When we first heard thunder, you ran over here to sit in the corner." Blaine nodded again. "I don't really like storms, either. See, when I was little – well, I was six – Danny and I were out of town at an audition with Dan's mom and my parents were at home. They were driving home from a party in a really bad storm and the car slid off the road and hit a big tree." She paused. "My mom died in the crash and my dad died in the hospital later. Ever since, I've been terrified that I'd lose someone else in a storm or crash…" She trailed off._

_Blaine finally spoke. "That makes the reason I hate storms seem really childish and stupid."_

"_I didn't mean to make you think that," Lexi apologized._

"_It's alright," Blaine said. He explained his story about his friend's cousin getting hit by lightning. Lexi giggled. "What?" asked Blaine self consciously. He'd never really explained his fear of storms to anyone._

"_I was just thinking about all those silly things that people used to tell me to explain storms," Lexi giggled. "Like that thunder was just angels bowling." He laughed a little bit, too._

_There was a crack of thunder. Blaine jumped a little bit, but this time Lexi stayed still. "It's alright, Blaine." She said quietly. "Nothing can hurt us while we're inside." Danny looked at her questioningly._

"She said something else, then, but I don't remember what it was," Blaine said to Kurt. That wasn't actually true. He remembered very clearly that she had turned to her best friend and said, "_I can be brave for other people._" A girl who had a much more rational and legitimate reason to be scared of thunderstorms than he did had stayed calm so that he would feel safe. Blaine continued, "The storm cleared up not long after that."

"That's a sweet story, Blaine. Now I understand why you and Lex are so close," Kurt replied. Blaine nodded and then put his head on Kurt's shoulder.


	3. Riley

_A/N- this chapter's shorter than the others so far, but I thought it would be a good idea to just have some cute fun-ness. BTW sorry that it took so much longer for this chapter... I'm working on like 3 different stories and they sometimes just all stop wanting to be written for a little while. No worries, though - I'm actually making some progress on all 3 now. :)_

Three: Riley

Lexi was working away at her sewing project. It was incredible that she, who wasn't known for patience, could sit still for so long making tiny stitches. She was nearing the end of her little project. It was a smallish doll, with a sewn on face and yarn for hair. She had already stuffed it and was just putting the finishing touches on the little outfit she'd made. Lexi said to Danny, "I'm giving this one to Annie."

"Does she have a name?" he asked in reply.

Lexi looked down at the doll in her hand. The doll smiled up at her. "I don't know, should I ask her?" laughed Lexi. "I think her name is Riley. But I'll have to verify with Annie." She sent the 11-year-old an email using Kurt's computer. It said: _Anna-Banana, 'tis thunderstorming here. I made you a doll. Her name is Riley, I think. But you get the final say. I've attached a picture of her._

"Now what do you want to do, Lex?" Danny asked. Lexi didn't respond. Wordlessly, she pulled out a half-finished painting and some paints and brushes. Knowing this would usually occupy Lexi for quite a while, Danny returned to his book. After not too long, she abandoned her painting and curled up next to him. He put an arm around her and continued to read.

The four of them sat in silence for a little while, then Blaine realized why it was so quiet. "Dan," he said, "did Al fall asleep?"

Danny looked at the girl leaning against him. "She might have," Danny replied. He poked her shoulder. She didn't move. "She didn't move, but she's still breathing, so yes, she's asleep."

Kurt giggled his adorable little giggle. "Awww," Lexi mumbled in her sleep.

"How does she always know?" Blaine asked. "Even when she's not looking! Even when I didn't even say it out loud!"

"What didn't you say out loud?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine blushed. "Your laugh is adorable."

"Awww…" repeated the still sleeping Lexi. Danny smiled, trying very hard not to laugh, because he thought it might wake her. She shifted position, so that she could use his knee as a pillow. She was still curled up, though.

Danny said, "Oh, she's so cute when she's asleep."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, amused. "Awww," they chorused. Danny glared at them.

"…wonder if Blainie and Lou-Lou know…" mumbled Lexi, still sleeping.

All three boys raised their eyebrows. "Know what, Ali?" asked Danny.

"that they spent all year talkin' 'bout each other," Lexi replied. She might have been a little bit awake at this point, but Blaine couldn't be sure. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and both of them blushed. Lexi yawned.

Danny tapped her shoulder lightly. "Ali," he whispered to her, "you just told them. Sweetie, you promised you wouldn't do that."

"Told them what?" Lexi asked, sitting up.

"That they've been telling you about each other since they met," Danny replied.

"Oh, that," she answered. She hopped up, crossed the room and climbed onto a spinney chair which promptly toppled over. "Ouch. I'm just going to assume that since you two are _finally_ dating, you don't really care and I can approach where you're sitting without being murdered… am I safe in assuming that?"

Blaine and Kurt laughed. Lexi apparently took that as a yes, and plopped down on the couch next to Kurt. Danny, who had continued to read throughout the entire event (even whilst talking to Lexi), finally put his book down and crawled up onto the couch next to Lexi. He handed her the little doll she'd made, Riley. The four friends debated on whether or not to watch a movie (they decided it would be a good idea in the end) and then what movie to watch (they picked the Lion King). Lexi curled up against Danny and Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder. They happily watched the movie, having all but forgotten about the thunderstorm that was raging outside.

A little while later, a very very very wet Finn (he'd been caught outside when the downpour started) found his way to the basement – probably looking for dry clothes – and found all four of the close friends asleep on the couch. Danny was using Lexi as a pillow, who was leaning on Kurt, who had fallen asleep on Blaine who was the only one of the four who had actually been using a pillow when he fell asleep. In her left hand, Lexi was loosely holding onto Riley. Finn did not recognize the doll, but he'd heard that sometimes Lexi sewed during thunderstorms. Finn quietly walked to the laundry room, grabbed some dry clothes and then as he left, turned off the lights in the room. The four close friends just continued to sleep.

_A/N - Tell me what you think! Please! I'll try to update the story again soon... like for real this time._


	4. Facebook and French

_A/N- I just realized how many of my characters speak French while I was working on this chapter. Hmm. I really like that language, I guess. Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 4!_

Four: Facebook and French

Kurt awoke first. It took him a minute to realize what was going on – why he was curled up on a couch between Blaine and Lexi in the basement. Then there was a crash of thunder and he remembered. He crept upstairs to grab his laptop, since the others were sleeping. He retook his place on the couch between Blaine and Lexi and logged onto Facebook. He saw that Blaine had recently been tagged in an album called "Oodles of ancient pictures…" – Kurt clicked the link to the album, because he loved looking at old pictures of Blaine. The album was a bunch of pictures from Blaine, Lexi and Danny's camp days. This meant that a lot of the pictures contained Kurt's energetic cousin. In the background of some of them was Danny, who usually wasn't doing anything interesting to be the focus of a picture. There was also quite a few pictures of one or both of them (Lexi and Blaine) glaring at the camera, with a look that very clearly said 'WHY are you taking a picture of this?'. After clicking through the entire album, Kurt noticed that Danny had recently posted an album called "BLD: the awesome almost-sandwich chronicles – part four: Chicago". Kurt clicked the link. It was 200+ pictures of Lexi and Blaine (and sometimes Danny) around Chicago. Danny was usually behind the camera, so he wasn't in many of the pictures. Kurt's favourites were a bunch of pictures of Lexi and Blaine dancing around an El car. Then Kurt had a horrifying realization: there were hundreds more adorable pictures of Lexi and Blaine on Facebook than … well… **any** pictures of Kurt and Blaine.

Not wanting to be the only one who knew this (and by extension, was sad for him), Kurt prodded his cousin and whispered, "Michelle!"

Lexi sat up. Michelle was her middle name – and also the name that Kurt used when they were speaking French. "What is it?" she replied (in French).

Kurt explained his frightening realization. Lexi laughed. "Kurt, I've known him far longer than you have."

"But, but, but…. Michelle, this is important to me!" spluttered Kurt.

"Kurt, there's next to no pictures of Danny and I … anywhere! He's always the one taking the pictures! But do I care? No!" Lexi replied. Kurt had kind of lost track of what language they were speaking- the two of them often switched back and forth between French and English when talking. As if she was reading his mind, Lexi muttered, "French."

Kurt laughed. Blaine rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What're you two talking about?"

Kurt replied, "Nothing!" immediately, hoping desperately that he was speaking English.

On the other hand, Lexi said, "KURT LOVES BLAINIE, KURT LOVES BLAINIE!" very very loudly.

"Michelle," Kurt said warningly. Blaine might HEAR HER!

She happily replied, "Don't worry, Louie, Blaine doesn't speak French, remember?"

Suspiciously, Blaine said, "I've heard my name like 8 times since I woke up. What are you two talking about?"

Finally switching back to English, Lexi said, "Don't worry, Blainie. 'twasn't anything bad. Kurt was just complaining that there's not enough pictures of the two of you being adorable on Facebook – which, I suppose, means that there's probably not any pictures of the two of you together…"

"Really… I can fix that… could probably take 800 pictures of them being so sweet I'd have to brush my teeth in the space of about 3 minutes… Ali, where's my camera?" Danny mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Lexi laughed. "I think it's upstairs."

"Thanks, Lexi," Danny said, jumping up and running up the stairs.

"Yeah, _thanks_ 'Gitta," Kurt said mockingly. "He can't take pictures of me now! My hair's probably a mess, I just woke up!"

"You look amazing, love," Blaine said, "Calm down."

"AWWWWWWH!" Lexi said automatically. Kurt glared at her. "Louie, stop pretending that you hate it when I say stuff like that. You know very well how adorable you two are as a couple. I can't stop myself from reacting!"

Just then, Danny arrived downstairs again, camera in hand. Lexi hopped off the couch and picked up Riley off the floor. Danny took a picture of Kurt and Blaine sitting on the couch. Kurt looked up at Danny and Lexi. "Why?" he said.

In French, Lexi replied, "You're the one who was complaining, Louie."

Danny and Blaine stared blankly at Kurt and Lexi, who were laughing uproariously. Danny remarked, "You'd think that after knowing them for so long, I'd have had the sense to learn at least a little bit of French…"

"At least you acknowledge that learning French would be a smart move," replied Blaine. Lexi forced Blaine and Kurt to make just a little bit of space between them and she plopped down on the couch in the very small space they'd made. "Lexi, why didn't you just sit where you were before?"

Lexi shrugged. She adjusted the little outfit that she'd made for Riley. "Kurt, can I use the computer? I want to see if Annie answered the email I sent her."

Kurt handed her the laptop. She logged into her email and saw that she had, indeed, received a reply from Danny's 11-year-old sister. The reply said: _She's adorable! Thanks so much. I think Riley's a really good name. I hope the storm ends soon. Or maybe it already has, I don't know. :) –Annie_

Lexi replied: _I'm glad you like it, Anna-Banana. It's still pouring, but it's not so bad. We're in Louisa's basement with him and Blainie. Danny's got his camera out… you'll probably see all 1200 pictures he takes when we get back to Chicago._

Blaine smiled, reading over Lexi's shoulder. She elbowed him. "Don't read over people's shoulders, it's rude."

He poked her. "Don't elbow people. It's rude."

Danny snapped a picture. Lexi glared at him. As usual, he simply took another picture. Lexi bounced up from the couch and attacked Danny. Surprised, Danny toppled over. Not expecting him to lose his balance, Lexi fell too, landing on Danny. She tore the camera out of his hand and tried to stand up, only to be pulled down to the floor again by Danny, who refused to give the camera up without a fight. They fought over the camera for a few minutes, to the great amusement of Blaine and Kurt. Eventually, however, Lexi pulled the camera away from her best friend. She stood up, turned around and took a picture of her laughing cousin and his boyfriend. Then she took a picture of Danny, who hadn't yet gotten up off the floor. "Danny, there aren't enough pictures of you anywhere."

"I take pictures. Pictures aren't taken of me," Danny replied.

Closing his laptop, Kurt stood up. He took Danny's hand and helped him up from the floor. Then, Kurt took Danny's camera from Lexi and took a picture of Danny and Lexi. Lexi glared at him. "You're the one who was complaining, Chellie."

_A/N - Please please please please review! I want to know what people think of the story!_


	5. Story Time!

_A/N- This one's all for Gracey and Elise (who makes an appearance as "Ophelia"). It's cute, fun, and I hope everybody likes it. [HEY FRIENDS, SEE, GIRL KEVIN WORKS! WOO!] _

Five: Story Time!

Blaine was sitting on a couch with a few of his favourite people. Obviously, his favourite of the favourites was Kurt, his boyfriend. But Blaine would always have a soft spot for Kurt's energetic cousin and her best friend. Lexi was waiting patiently for Danny to return to the basement with one of their bags. In it was a book Danny wanted to read (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) and some of Lexi's projects (including a drawing she'd been working on since she was 15 – she generally only added one or two lines for each thunderstorm). Danny had read both of the Alice books before, and for some reason was rereading them in reverse order that day. When he reappeared, Lexi jumped up and pulled the bag out of his hand. She dug through it, looking for something. Then she pulled out a little doll that Blaine recognized – she'd had it longer than he'd known her. Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. From what Blaine could hear, the rain was starting to let up outside.

No sooner had he had this thought then there was a very loud crash of thunder and a bright lightning flash and the rain picked up. Lexi, who'd been lying on her stomach on the floor playing with Riley and Kaelyn (the doll from the bag), screamed and sprang up from the floor. Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch where he was sitting. She curled up between him and Blaine, clutching Kaelyn and Riley to her chest.

"Lexi," Blaine whispered. She looked at him. He continued, "Alex, do you remember when we did Anything Goes at camp? Remember that time that Kevin fell off the bunk during rehearsal and Mandy had to catch him?"

Lexi giggled and Danny smirked. Kurt, however, looked confused. "Explain," he ordered.

"Well, there was this one really clumsy boy at camp, named Kevin," Blaine began. In no time, he was drifting off into story-land.

_Kevin Oliver was a short, blonde boy who was not particularly coordinated. Amanda McKean was a tall, graceful girl with curly blonde hair. Amanda was playing Reno Sweeny and Kevin was playing Moonface Martin, public enemy number 13. The cast was supposed to be running the show, but Kevin had fallen asleep on the bunk on the set. Nobody knew where he was, until Amanda poked her head over the edge of the top bunk of the bunk beds backstage. She whacked him with a tap shoe and he freaked out and rolled off the side of the bed. He probably would've gotten hurt, but Amanda was standing right there to catch him. The cast tried to run the show. But every time that Kevin walked on stage, they all had to fight not to laugh. Lexi, who was playing Bonnie, at one point (during scene three, when she was sitting on the exact bunk that Kevin had fallen off of) couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She laughed and laughed and laughed and eventually Danny (who was playing Billy) joined in. Kevin stood there awkwardly until Lexi finally stopped, took a breath and apologized. They carried on with the scene._

_As soon as Lexi got backstage, Blaine grabbed her arm and asked, "Al, what's gotten into you?"_

"_I dunno," Lexi replied. "I just couldn't help myself. It was so funny!" Then she walked onto the stage for scene 4 and the first tap number in the show. Halfway through Heaven Hop, she slipped and fell flat on the floor. The next time she was onstage with Kevin, they took one look at each other and doubled over laughing._

"Who put Brigitta in tap shoes?" Kurt asked.

Laughing, Danny said, "Our choreographer! She's not _that_ clumsy!"

Blaine smiled, hugging Lexi close to him. She said, "Blainie, tell Louie about the year that Evi was our assistant director!"

_Kevin Miller (a girl with crazy parents who usually went by "Evi") had her work cut out for her when she was chosen to help direct the play – a poorly-written overdramatic soap opera style play called __Suffer as the World Turns__. Lexi was a little bit ill whilst they were working on the play, and often took short naps backstage. Once, the cast was talking far too loudly backstage, and Evi came back to yell at them. After giving a lecture on how no one was supposed to be talking __**at all**__ backstage, she noticed Lexi curled up on the floor with the teddy bear that was playing the baby in the play._

"_Lexi, are you okay?" Evi asked. Lexi didn't respond._

_Their friend Ophelia nudged Lexi with her foot. "She's fine, she's just sleeping. She does that backstage sometimes."_

"_Okay," replied Evi. "Just don't miss any cues, Lex." Lexi mumbled something indistinct in reply._

_Another day, Lexi was curled in the corner, not quite asleep… but watching._

"Blainie, stop exaggerating. That makes me sound like a spy," Lexi scolded.

"Let me tell the story!" exclaimed Blaine.

_Lexi was curled in the corner, hugging Kaelyn. Ophelia and Melanie were standing near her, talking. Blaine was sitting in a chair, watching as they acted… weird… and dramatically showed off random body parts._

"_This is my __**hamstring**__," Melanie said. Ophelia laughed._

"Your friends from camp were insane," observed Kurt. "Which ones are Ophelia, Melanie and Evi? I was looking at some of the pictures from your camp years earlier."

"Ophelia has shoulder-length wavy brown hair and brown eyes. At least, that's how long her hair is in those pictures. Mel has shortish blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. Evi has…um… I actually don't know what colour her eyes are. But she's got short dark hair," Danny replied. Kurt nodded.

There was another crash of thunder. Lexi wriggled further back onto the couch and pulled Danny and Blaine both closer to her and clung to Riley and Kaelyn. Kurt whispered to Blaine, "I thought you were scared too," as Blaine comforted Lexi.

Blaine turned to him and whispered back, "I can be brave for other people."

_A/N- go back and look for that line ["I can be brave for other people"] in a previous chapter. AND THEN REVIEW, MAYBE? This story only has like one review and I really want to know what you think!_


	6. Lighten Up

_A/N - The storm is ending and I had this other thought that I wanted to include in this story - a trip to visit the camp they've been talking about! There's a fun little twist at the end of the chapter. I hope you like it!_

Six: Lighten up!

Lexi's head was resting on Danny's shoulder. She was staring into space. Danny glanced out the small window that was up near the ceiling. It was still pretty dark outside, but it seemed like the rain was letting up. He whispered, "Al, the rain's slowing down."

Her eyes lit up. She squirmed a little closer to him and looked out the same window he had. "It is!" she exclaimed. She kicked her cousin and his boyfriend, who at the time were in the middle of a cuter-than-baby-animals moment and repeated, "Kurt, B, look! The rain's stopping!"

Kurt rubbed the spot on his leg where she had kicked him. He shot a look over at his bouncy cousin. Blaine replied, "That's great."

As they sat there, the claps of thunder became fainter and further in between and the rain slowly reduced to a drizzle. The sky stayed dark, however. Danny checked the time. "It's nearly 5," he observed. Surprised, Lexi grabbed Danny's hand and looked at his watch. Danny laughed – this was her favourite way to check the time. It always had been – and never had it ever bothered him. In the past, it had given an opportunity for his hand to brush hers. At this point, he just counted it as one of the endearing quirks that had made him fall for her. He wondered how clueless Lexi had to have been to not notice how much he liked her – on the other hand, maybe she'd been so focused on not getting hurt that she convinced herself that every time he did something that could possibly be because he liked her, it was just because they'd always been such good friends. That sounded like Lexi.

"What time do you guys have to leave for that camp thing tomorrow?" Kurt asked. Danny snapped back to the present.

"I think we have to leave at 10 to get there by 1 if we stop for lunch," Blaine replied. "By the way, love, you're going with us. You can't get out of it – even if Lex has to tie you up and force you into the car."

"Why wouldn't _you_ be the one doing the tying and forcing into cars?" asked Kurt sweetly.

Blaine's eyes widened. "You honestly expect _me_ to be the bad guy here? Oh, no, Kurt. That job will forever go to Lexi –she's your family, so you're not allowed to stop loving her because she accidentally injures you."

Danny and Lexi both grinned. Lexi added, "Louisa, dear, you're not getting out of this. You're definitely going to this event with us. Ophelia and Kev and Mel and Amy and Kevin and Mikey and Lia and Lea and ... well… Everyone has heard so much about you and they're so excited to meet you .YOU CAN'T JUST NOT GO."

Kurt laughed. "And I've heard nothing about them. Lovely."

Lexi had pulled a notepad out of her bag. Across the top of a clean page, she scrawled PEOPLE LOUISA ABSOLUTELY HAS TO MEET. She wrote down Ophelia, Evi, Melanie, Amanda, Kevin, Mikey, Lia, Lea, Sean, Nick, Matt, Jacqueline, Sarah, Erin, Maria, Anna and Edmund in the space of about 27 seconds. Then Carole called the four teens upstairs for dinner.

The next morning, Lexi woke Kurt up by bouncing on the end of his bed (much like she had done on Christmas). This time, however, after about two minutes of loudly trying to wake up her determinedly sleeping cousin, Blaine and Danny (who had been camped out on the floor of Kurt's room with Lexi) joined in the Kurt waking festivities. Eventually, Kurt said, "Alright, alright, I'm getting up," and rolled out of bed.

"Kurt, have you finished packing yet?" Danny asked, bubbling with almost as much energy as Lexi.

"Don't forget, we'll be there for a few days, so make sure you've got enough clothes…" Lexi added, then paused. "Why am I telling you this? You've probably already over packed!"

Danny and Blaine laughed. They all got ready for the day – Blaine, Lexi and Danny all choosing to wear old camp shirts with their names on the back. Then they ate breakfast and finished collecting the things they'd need for their visit to the camp.

At 10 am, they got into Kurt's car and prepared to leave. Danny was their driver, because he and Lexi were the only ones who knew how to get to the camp from Kurt's house and Blaine still didn't trust Lexi to drive him anywhere. Lexi had happily claimed the passenger seat during breakfast, so she climbed into the front seat of the car next to Danny. She had whipped out her phone and started texting assorted camp friends (Danny was pretty sure that he'd seen Lia, Erin and Matt's names on the screen, but he couldn't be sure, because he really hadn't spent much time looking at the screen). In the back seat, Kurt was curled up next to Blaine.

They ate lunch at a Culver's that was on the way, against Kurt's wishes. At least, he _claimed_ that he didn't want to eat at the fast food restaurant, but he knew exactly what he wanted and happily ate his burger when he got it. Then all four of them climbed back into the car and they kept driving. Danny found a parking spot next to a familiar yellow and black Smart car – one that Lexi had affectionately named "the Bumblebee" 3 years ago. Fortunately, it looked like Evi had already left her car. Danny didn't really think he wanted to deal with a squealing Lexi quite yet. He got out of the car and went around to the other side and opened the door for Lexi, who bounced out of the car.

"Dan, B, look! Evi's here!" she said excitedly, pointing to "Bumblebee".

Blaine and Kurt got out of the car. Blaine said, "Awesome!"

They walked towards the main auditorium building. As soon as they entered the building, Lexi dragged Danny over to a group of people. He lost track of where Kurt and Blaine had gone.

"Lia!" Lexi exclaimed. She was pulled into a tight hug by a girl with long red hair.

"Hi Lexi!" the girl exclaimed when she'd released Lexi. "Hi Danny!"

"Hi Lia," replied Danny.

"Have you guys seen anybody else yet? A bunch of people got here a bit earlier," said Lia.

"We saw Kev's car, but we haven't actually seen anybody yet," responded Lexi.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Kurt had been found by Ophelia. "Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine! Oh my gosh, B, who's your friend?"

"Kurt," replied Kurt, holding out a hand.

Ophelia shook it. "I'm Ophelia – I'd probably go by Lia, but there's 3 girls here with that name – Lia, Lea and Leah," she said. Then she paused. "They don't all spell it the same, but you probably couldn't tell that when I listed their names, could you?"

Kurt shook his head. Then, over Ophelia's head, he saw something he never expected to see – especially considering that he was at a performing arts camp.

"That can't be him," Kurt mumbled to himself.

"What?" asked Ophelia and Blaine simultaneously. The boy that Kurt had seen turned around, hearing the familiar voices. Then he opened his mouth in disbelief.

Kurt did the same. "Puck?"

_A/N- you weren't expecting THAT, were you? AHAHA. :D review, please, it helps me be a better writer!_


	7. A Midsummer Day's Insanity

_A/N- Lots of people based on people I know in this chapter. I figured I'd use their quirkiest quirks whilst writing, since these characters will only be around for a little while longer. Did you all like my little twist at the end of chapter 6? I think you did. It took me less than a day to write this chapter. :) Hope you enjoy it!_

Seven: A Midsummer Day's Insanity

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was standing there. At Lexi, Blaine and Danny's theatre camp. In the same kind of t shirt they'd been wearing – an old camp shirt with his first name on the back. He was staring at Kurt with a look of confusion and embarrassment on his face.

"Puck?" Kurt repeated, louder this time.

Puck moved closer to where Kurt, Blaine and Ophelia were standing. "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I brought him with me, Robin," Blaine said.

"B, I didn't even see you," Puck said. "_You_ brought Kurt? I knew you guys were friends, but why'd you drag him to an event at your old theatre camp?"

"Two reasons," Blaine replied. "One, he's never met anybody here. Two –"

"We're dating," finished Kurt, "and he wanted to torture me by forcing me to sit in a hot car with him and my showtunes singing cousin and her friend for 3 hours."

"You're dating?" Ophelia asked. "That's awesome!"

Across the room, a small group of people had gathered around Lexi – who apparently knew the most about Blaine's possibly non-existent boyfriend (but was pretending she knew a lot less than she actually did). Danny was standing behind her silently, a look of amusement on his face. She was saying, "…well I know that B's here, I saw him get out of the car. But, no, I haven't actually talked to him since we got here."

"Have you seen his boyfriend? Does he really exist? Is he really here?" asked Jacqueline, a blonde haired girl who was a few years younger than Lexi and Danny.

Lexi laughed. "Yes, he exists! And he's really here! I don't know why you guys doubt our dear Blainie so much. I can't wait to see him and his boyfriend, myself."

"And what about your other friends?" said Evi, who had just appeared behind Lexi apparently out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAACK!" screamed Lexi. "Kevin Miller, don't **DO THAT**!"

All of the people standing around them laughed. Danny said, "Kev, don't listen to her. That was brilliant."

More people had joined their little group now. Jacqueline's boyfriend Matt had joined them, along with a girl named Michaela who usually went by Mikey. Lexi continued to talk to Evi. Danny drifted away from them, looking for Kurt and Blaine. He found them talking to Ophelia Stewart and Noah Puckerman.

"Hi Robin, Hi Ophelia," he said as he approached. "B, everybody's talking about you over there. Lia and Lea are absolutely freaking out because they heard you had a boyfriend."

Kurt looked distressed, but Blaine grinned. "Don't worry, love, they're not homophobic – they've been trying to find me a boyfriend for the last 2 or 3 years."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Well, that's good then."

"On the other hand, I'm pretty sure that Nick and Maria don't believe Kurt exists," continued Danny amusedly.

Tentatively, Ophelia poked Kurt's shoulder. He looked at her questioningly. She declared, "He exists."

Puck, Blaine and Danny cracked up. Kurt, who was unused to Ophelia's quirks, said, "Well… that was… odd. We ought to go find 'Gitta, before she says something terrible about me while I'm not there."

"How terrible could anything she says about you be?" asked Puck. "Al is harmless."

"She's known me as long as we've been alive, Puck. She could say a lot of things," answered Kurt. As an afterthought, he added, "And she's definitely not harmless."

As they approached, Kurt heard Lexi say, "…all I'm saying is that it's good to see B as happy as he's been since he asked Kurt out. Actually, Kurt's pretty happy, too. His whole family has noticed how great he's been since Christmas time." She paused. "Speaking of Mr. Anderson and the future Mr. Anderson-Hummel, here they are!" She turned around towards them. "Hello, boys. Where did you two run off to? I see you ran into Robin and Ophelia."

"Hi Lexi!" squealed Ophelia, pulling Lexi into a tight hug.

"Phil!" said Lexi. "Phil, you're squishing my lungs!" Ophelia released her.

"Ophelia, hi! How are you?" Evi asked.

"I'm pretty good," replied Ophelia. "School's boring, but that's no surprise."

"Oh my gosh! Kev, Lia, Lea, Nick, Maria, Matt, Jacqueline –oh would you two stop making out for a few seconds? – you guys all have to meet Kurt!" exclaimed Lexi. "I mean… well… uh… BLAINE INTRODUCE YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"I thought that you said you hadn't met Kurt yet," commented Evi.

Lexi scrunched her face up in concentration. Then she corrected, "Actually, I'm pretty sure that all I said was that I was excited to _see _them. I've definitely met Kurt, he's my cousin – he and Blaine drove here with me and Dan this morning!"

"Uh, guys, this is Kurt," Blaine said nervously. "You already seem to know that. He's my boyfriend."

Lea and Lia squealed and attack hugged Blaine. "Finally!" exclaimed Lea. Lea (whose full name was actually Eleanor) was several inches taller than Blaine. Lia (whose full name was Amelia), on the other hand, was about the same height as him.

Evi held out her hand to Kurt. "Nice to meet you. My name's Evi."

"I'm Kurt, obviously," replied Kurt. "You know, you're one of the few people from this camp that I've actually heard about."

Evi turned to Lexi and Danny. "Talking about me behind my back, eh?"

Lexi, Danny, Blaine, Puck and most of the rest of their camp friends who were there (with the exception of Matt and Jacqueline, who had returned to making out) laughed uproariously. "Well, at least this time you weren't standing right behind me!" responded Lexi.

"I'm missing something here," Kurt observed.

"Yeah, you are," Puck replied, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, dude, it's an old inside joke…"

"Long story," added Ophelia.

"But at least we know Kev isn't a serial killer!" Lexi exclaimed. There was renewed laughter.

"I'm not even going to ask," Kurt said.

"That's probably a good idea, love," replied Blaine.

"Awwwwwwwww!" chorused Lexi, Lea, Lia and Maria.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Ali, Amy, Nora, Maria – cut it out! What did I even _do_ this time?"

"You called him Love," Lea (Nora) said.

"It was absolutely adorable," Lia (Amy) added.

Maria finished their thought, adding, "Plus, it's just great to see you with a boyfriend."

"I just think you guys are adorable in general," said Lexi. With the sole intention of making Lexi's brain explode from the cuteness, Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine. Lexi bounced up and down with excitement.

Blaine pushed Lexi towards Danny. "Your turn."

Lexi giggled, remembering the situation in which Danny had first asked her out. Nick said, "Wait, what?"

"Oh, yeah… I didn't even mention it, did I?" Lexi mumbled. Louder, she said, "Danny and I are dating."

"OH. MY. GOSH. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" exclaimed Lia.

"That's not really important right now," said Kurt, shoving Lexi closer to Danny. She stumbled and Danny caught her. Before Kurt or Blaine could push them again, Danny kissed her.

_A/N- Hope you enjoyed it. In case you haven't figured it out already, I love using out of the ordinary names and nicknames - for example: Lea/Nora for Eleanor, Lia for Amelia... and Ophelia (and her nickname, Phil)._


	8. Showtime

_A/N- I'm fully aware that chapter 7 was a little bit confusing (Gracey told me the moment that she read it.) - It was s'posed to be kind of confusing with all the names and people - that's about how Kurt was experiencing it, so that's how you (the reader) see it._

Eight: Showtime

Kurt still wasn't exactly sure _why_ they were visiting the camp for so long. He knew that he wasn't actually with Lexi, Danny or even Blaine all that much. They kept vanishing off the face of the planet for an hour or two at a time. When they disappeared, Kurt would leave their room in the small hotel in town and wander through the town and the grounds of the camp. On what was supposed to be their second to last day in town, Lexi, Danny, and Blaine dragged Kurt to the main auditorium. It was there that he discovered where they'd been disappearing off to – they'd been helping with the final dress rehearsals for the show. The camp was putting on Guys & Dolls, a favourite of Lexi's.

What Kurt did not expect was that after the show, nobody left the theatre. Lexi, Danny, Blaine and all of their old camp friends stood up. Blaine said to Kurt, "Stay and watch, okay? It'll be fun." Kurt looked back at him in confusion. Blaine didn't say anything else, though, and he climbed up onto the stage with the others. The girl who had been playing Adelaide handed Blaine a microphone.

"Hi everyone! So, as most of you know, a whole lot of people left this camp after last year, because they got too old or things like that. And, just for the fun of it, I thought, why don't we contact everyone and try to put on a play when we go to visit," said Blaine nervously. "I kind of just thought it would be a fun way for us to remember our time while we were campers here."

Lexi pulled the microphone away from him. "B, either shut up or let me explain." Blaine gestured for her to continue talking. "We got permission to perform A Very Potter Musical this afternoon – we only really had one week of rehearsing together, so we're hoping it doesn't fail completely. If you all could just go out into the lobby for a while, we've got to move our set in and get changed. We'll send someone out to get you when it's showtime."

The audience stood and left the auditorium. _Well,_ thought Kurt,_ this explains why they were all in stage makeup… _This had struck him as odd, but he figured that they would tell him the reason eventually – and they had.

Before they knew it, the cast had changed into their costumes, the Guys & Dolls set had been moved out and their set had been moved in and the audience was returning to the auditorium. Blaine had taken his place center stage and the show was about to begin. Lexi was standing backstage with Lia. Across the way, they could see Danny. Lexi waved to him. He waved back. She blew him a kiss and held up a little sign that said 'Break a Leg, Dan!' He held up a sign that said, 'Break a Leg, Lex!' –only he'd crossed out "Lex" and written "Ali". The signs were old – they used them before any show where they started on opposite sides. As the lights came up on the stage, Edmund Bradley stepped up behind Danny. Lexi sighed. She had almost forgotten who was playing Ron. She wished desperately that they had cast Danny in that role, which certainly would have made rehearsing much easier, but no – he would be playing Quirrel. At that moment, Edmund made his entrance. She prepared herself to go onstage – the only place left where she'd ever be best friends with Edmund.

Kurt had a very good seat in the audience. He was quite amused to see Blaine playing Harry. A boy that Kurt hadn't been introduced to yet was playing Ron, but Kurt's dear cousin Lexi was playing Hermione, so he was pretty confident that they'd do a good job at the show. Their friend Lia had been cast as Ginny, Puck was playing Goyle and Evi was a spectacularly funny Draco Malfoy.

During intermission, Lexi found Danny backstage. They sat down on their favourite set of stairs in the hallway, holding hands. She looked over at him. "Ali? Really?"

"Lex, I call you that all the time," he replied.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I know that," she said. "But you changed the sign…"

"I figured that you wouldn't kill me for putting it in writing now," explained Danny.

Lexi smiled. She looked up at Danny, who gently kissed her. They were interrupted by Blaine and Edmund, who burst into their hidden little corner quite loudly.

"Al, do you think Kurt is enjoying the show?" Blaine asked nervously.

Lexi sat up and looked over at Blaine. "Are you really asking me this?"

"Kurt would love it even if we were doing Suffer as the World Turns again, just because you're in it," added Danny. Blaine looked relieved. Lexi turned toward Edmund.

"Ed, what do _you_ want?" she spat venomously.

He grinned. "Just trying to calm B down, Lex. You've been fantastic so far, by the way – as always."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Well, he's calm now," she replied. "Why don't you go back to trying to convince Phil that she should date you?"

"I've all but given up on that," Edmund replied.

Lexi smirked. "Good. I hope you remember that she's dating that girl from her school – what's her name, Dan?"

"Shae," answered Danny.

Edmund looked deflated. "…I'll still get her to date me eventually."

"I doubt that," said Danny and Lexi simultaneously. Blaine laughed.

"I'm just going to… leave now," replied Edmund awkwardly. He ran off in the direction that he'd come from. Blaine, Danny and Lexi laughed.

Evi and the stage manager, Meggie, poked their heads into the closed off part of the hallway where Danny, Blaine and Lexi were sitting. Meggie said, "Don't disappear, okay? You guys have to be in your places in two minutes."

"Thanks," said Blaine. He followed Meggie and Evi out the door. Danny leaned over and kissed Lexi again. Then they ran off to their places.

When the show ended, Blaine climbed off of the stage and found Kurt in the crowd of people. Nervously, he asked, "Kurt, did you like the show? Did I do a good job? I know I wasn't as good as Darren Criss, so don't even say it."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, you were an amazing Harry. The show was wonderful, sweetie."

That night in the hotel room, Blaine continued to freak out a little bit about his performance. Eventually, Kurt kissed him just to shut him up. Lexi had curled up in her sleeping bag on the floor by 10, but the boys stayed up and talked for a full hour later. Kurt and Blaine fell asleep on one of the beds, right where they'd been sitting. At some point, Danny realized that Lexi was shivering a little bit on the floor. He walked over and scooped up the small girl off the floor. He gently put her down on the other bed, intending to take one of the sleeping bags. She grabbed his arm as he started to move away. He kissed her forehead gently. Then he sat next to her on the bed, holding her hand until he knew she was asleep. He pulled the blankets over her, then he crept back over to one of the sleeping bags on the floor and fell asleep.

_A/N - Before you say that putting on a show with one week of rehearsal is completely unrealistic, I have one thing to say - I've always wanted to do something like that. The way they did it (and the way I'd love to) is everyone had the scripts and music and could work on basic choreo and stuff like that for a few months before. The one week was just them all finally putting it all together. It makes sense in my mind, and I'd love to see if it would actually work in real life, but I haven't had an opportunity to. _


	9. So Long, Farewell

_A/N - This is the LONG overdue last chapter of Thunderstorm. It's much much shorter than the other chapters, because it's really just everyone saying good-bye._

Nine: So Long, Farewell…

It was the last day they were spending at the camp and Kurt discovered yet another tradition of the ex-campers'.

Every year, on the last day, they would sing _So Long, Farewell _from The Sound of Music.

Kurt found himself leaning against a tree, watching them sing.

"The sun has gone to bed and so must I," sang Lexi. She curled up on the ground and was scooped up by Puck, who carried her over to where their friends were standing.

"So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good-bye… Good-bye, good-bye, good-bye," sang all of them but Lexi.

"Good-bye," sang the onlookers, including Kurt.

They all hugged each other in farewell. A few of the friends also said good-bye to the onlookers, some of whom were ex-campers and some of whom were family members.

"Good-bye, Kurt, it was nice to meet you," Melanie, a friend of Lexi, Danny and Blaine's, called as she and her family walked to their car.

Kurt was attack-hugged by Ophelia and Lia. "Buh-Bye, Kurt!" they chorused before running off to their families.

Puck approached Kurt. Nervously, he said, "Uh, Kurt, do you mind not telling anybody that I'm a theatre geek? I know we graduated and stuff, so I'm not going back to McKinley, but …"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Puck," replied Kurt. Puck smiled.

"Robin! Write to me from college, okay?" said Lexi, attack-hugging Puck from behind.

Puck laughed and said, "Only if you promise to write back from Broadway, okay?"

"Oh, Robin, you know we're not on Broadway yet," laughed Lexi. "Actually, we've got an audition coming up in Chicago. We'll tell you how it goes."

"Great!" replied Puck.

"Okay, Lex, we should get going if we want to be in Lima before dinner," Danny said reasonably. She finished hugging her friends good-bye and the four friends walked over to Kurt's car.

They drove back to Lima and Blaine picked up anything he had forgotten before they left to visit camp and was immediately driven to the airport.

"Buh-bye Blainie," said Lexi. She hugged him tightly before he climbed out of the car.

"'Bye, B," said Danny.

"Good-bye Lex, Good-bye Dan," replied Blaine. He turned to Kurt and said, "'Bye, Love. I'll talk to you soon."

"Good-bye, Blaine," Kurt said. Then Blaine pulled his suitcase out of the trunk of the car and entered the airport.

Lexi and Danny stayed in Lima with the Hummel-Hudsons for two days after that. Then they drove home to Chicago. Before they left, Lexi promised to send Kurt the pictures that Danny had taken while they were in Lima and Danny promised that he would try to prevent Lexi from doing anything ridiculous unless it could be documented.

After they left, Kurt was alone with his family. He talked to Blaine daily for the rest of the summer and talked to Danny and Lexi at least once a week, but it wasn't nearly as much fun as when they were actually in town.

_A/N - I know, not the greatest ending. However, I hope you enjoyed this story ( & Deck the Halls, if you read it). I really like these characters - so much so that I used them for an assignment for English class! (Danny, Lexi, Blaine - who was renamed Brian - and all the kids from camp) Please review & tell me what you thought of the stories!_


End file.
